This is Destiny
by PrettyGirl.WRITER
Summary: This may seem like a typical Marauder seventh year story. Thought unlike most, the story seems to start with Tragedy for the many heroes in our story. A tragedy that seems to bring some that never thought it could happen together. As Voldemort comes into


Disclaimer: Wow, the wonderful Marauders, Lily Evans, and assorted Slytherins, teachers, and Voldemort do NOT belong to me. Basically anything that you've seen in the books, belongs to the wonderful and talented JK Rowling, who I think gives us all the spark of imagination we need.

Summary:This may seem like a typical Marauder seventh year story. Though unlike most, the story seems to start with Tragedy for the many heroes in our story. A tragedy that seems to bring some that never thought it could happen together. As Voldemort comes into even more unimaginable power, seven teens experience the loss of a friend, and the gaining of new relationships.

Authors Note: Wow, this is my first story EVER…well sort of. I've made my attempts, and I don't think they've been that great. So I'm starting this in the hopes of getting some readers, and creating a complete story. I think it would be great to do. So here goes nothing. A lot of the beginning of the story is going to be flashbacks, just to give you guys the necessary back story.

The summer before seventh year had come and gone, and it was exactly one week before school started again. Lily Evans stood, the sun beating on her ivory skin and tears shining on her face. She stood next to the fresh patch of grass and grave marker with white Lilies in her hands, her tribute. She couldn't believe it…one of her best friends. Bethany Daniels was dead, at seventeen years old. It didn't seem fair, that last Saturday had come with such news. Lily remembered that day, that Saturday seemed to be the worst of her life...

_Lily woke up to the familiar racket of the neighbors mowing their lawn. She sat up, groggily taking off her eye mask and pulling on her robe. It was a beautiful August day. The sun was high in the sky, she would've guessed around ten in the morning. Looking at her alarm clock, she noticed she had just about the right time in her mind. She walked up to her nightstand and brushed her hair out before putting on her slippers and heading out of her room._

_Life at Number four, Privet Drive was, excruciatingly normal compared to the life Miss Lily Evans lived most of the year. But she seemed to cope. Walking into the bathroom, she saw her sister Petunia applying the heavy and much needed (A/N-Very much needed!) makeup. "Good morning Petunia, have a nice sleep?" Lily said casually to her sister. Petunia didn't respond, only walked out after applying her dark, and somewhat tacky makeup. This is how it was, ever since Lily found out she was a witch. If Petunia wasn't ignoring her completely, she was making rude and tactless remarks. But Lily seemed to get used to life, as her parents made it much easier. Her parents pride in Lily was overwhelming, and that would be nothing to how proud they were about to be._

_As Lily walked to the breakfast table, now fully dressed in jeans and a soft yellow tank top, she smiled at the owl that came swooping into her breakfast. Luckily Petunia had already left to meet her whale of a beef friend…boyfriend, sorry, for breakfast at a small café. It was her annual Hogwarts letter, and that always seemed to make her smile. Getting her letters, booklists, it gave her something to look forward to each and every day. This letter was different, heavier. She grinned as she thought what it might be, but didn't seem to want to get her hopes up. She carefully opened the letter as she always did and pulled out a shiny golden badge. It engraved red letters it read, 'Head Girl'. She screamed as she opened the letter. This was the type of thing that Lily Evans lived for. As her father was already off at work, she brought the letter and badge up to her mother._

"_Lily darling that's wonderful!" She mother exclaimed while hugging her after Lily explained her duties (A/N: Having a Friends/Chandler flashback…)to her mother. As she continued to read the letter from Professor Dumbledore she stopped dead in her excitement and the smile fell from her glimmering face._

'_Dear Miss Evans,  
I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as Head Girl for this year. I hope you will take your responsibilities seriously, as I and Professor McGonagall are sure you will. This year there will be a Christmas and traditional Year-End Ball, that you and the Head Boy are going to be planning. Also, it is only optional that you and the Head Boy stay in the Head dormitories and common room. As for the Head Boy, we have decided that this years Head Boy will be James Potter. You two will be debriefing the Prefects at the beginning of the train ride, and will meet with me after the feast in my office. Password will be…_

_Lily stopped. James Potter. HE was Head Boy. This was a travesty. More than a travesty. This was…horrible. This year was likely to be a disaster, and Lily knew that much at least. But she was more than excited when Chelsea Costa, one of her best friends, showed up at her door with her bags. They had agreed that Chelsea would stay the last three weeks before school started._

_Chelsea was definitely the headstrong one of the group, other than Lily. Deep chocolate hair was usually what you saw first. Lily's red hair was the most notable of the group, but Chelsea's hair was so long, and there was so much of it. The waves of chestnut fell just past her bust, and she hated wearing it up, unless she was out on the Quidditch field. She came from Portuguese and Swedish decent, which made an interesting combination. She had tanned olive skin and bright blue eyes that seemed to pop with such an intensity. She stood about three inches taller than Lily, who only stood about five feet five inches, which wasn't too short. As Chelsea set down her bags, and saw Lily scanning the letter, badge in hand she screamed._

"_OH! Lily I knew you would get Head Girl!" She voice wasn't a shrill scream, it was somewhat graceful, and she was very happy for her friend. _

_But Lily couldn't think much at the moment, let alone respond her friend. She simply sat down and looked at the letter, handing it to Chelsea, who, despite her better judgment, decided to try and give her friend some advice._

"_Lily…" She began, knowing her friend wouldn't appreciate her patronizing her, but she continued all the same. "I know you hate him, but he really isn't that bad. I swear, just a little…" _

"_Immature, insensitive, arrogant, big-headed and bullying? URGH! I cannot believe this! Since when has James Potter deserved to be Head Boy! NEVER!" She cut her friend off._

_Lily was now beyond words, and Chelsea only sighed, knowing her friend would never ever ever ever, think anything different of James Potter, but hoping that she would get some sense knocked into her at the sight of the new and grown up James Potter._

_James and Chelsea had known each other for most of their lives, and she finally talked James into changing. She always wanted to see her friends together, and happy, which they would be if they would both stop being so stubborn._

_Both girls were immersed in silence, both too caught up in their own thoughts to notice another of their friends standing at the door. As Chelsea finally noticed Grace Hartman standing in the doorway, her eyes red and puffy, and her face glistening with tears._

_Grace was always the quiet one in the group. When she let loose, she gets really hyper, but mostly, she is very reserved. She stood only an inch above Lily, but walked with such a grace to her, forgive the wordplay. The blonde haired, brown eyed beauty was very upset about something. And each girl was crying, hugging each other as Grace showed them the headline of the Daily Prophet._

**Prominent Wizarding Family Killed By Death Eaters! Ministry mourns loss of Aurors Jack and Melissa Daniels and their two children Bethany and Trishelle**

That week had been the worst of their lives. Now, Lily stood at the grave, knowing that she would have to say goodbye to Bethany. She stood in a sort of subdued silence, tears streaming down her face. Chelsea and Grace beside her. Near them, stood the Marauders. Everyone else had gone already from the cemetery, but the seven teens remained, all grieving the loss and all remembering the day they had met. Remembering each a different memory of loving Beth, laughing with her, getting her wonderful advice.

_Yet another bright and Sunny day. It was September first, 1971, and the first day that Lily Evans, would attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_'Okay, mum and dad have left, you just have to find Platform nine and three quarters...' She thought to herself. That was easier said then done. She must've looked ridiculous walking around with a huge trolley of bags and trunks, not knowing where she was going. She arrived between the platforms nine and ten, there was nothing. Just brick wall. But lucky for her at that same moment, she heard a voice yelling behind her._

_And that was the first time she saw them. Bethany Daniels, Chelsea Costa, Sirius Black and the bane of her exsistance, James Potter. The two eleven year old girls were yelling at the two boys as they ran straight into noneother than Lily herself._

_"James! Merlin James, you two might want to look where you're going!" Beth yelled to him._

_Lily was down on the ground, luckily her trunk still in tact and nothing was a mess, except maybe her hair. The boy she was with, she would first describe as a bit awkward in a cute sort of way. A bit taller, messy raven hair, wire-rim glasses. But there was a sort of charm about him that she liked. _

_"I'm so sorry, but hey, at least you get to say that you bumped into the one and only James Potter now." He spoke cheekily, holding out his hand while ruffling his hair with the other._

_And that was the exact moment Lily Evans started to despise James Potter. She now hated everything about him. The way he ruffled his hair, and his arrogence. So Lily stood up and smoothed her hair and shirt down. She spoke with very obvious sarcasm._

_"Oh wow, my hearts content is fufilled!" She said, not taking his hand and getting her stuff._

_"Ouch Jamesie...She's a firecracker that one..." Sirius Black spoke, teasing his friend and patting the stunned James on the back._

_Meanwhile, as Lily was walking off, she was stopped by two very intimidating looking girls, not because they looked mean, but because they were both a few inches taller than her, and very pretty. Bethany particularly. She was thin, and had deep sparkling hazel eyes and curley black hair. Her smile seemed to radiate elegance._

_"You are my hero...James Potter, speechless!" Bethany spoke with fire and spark, grinning._

_"I'm Chelsea Costa, and my very excited friend here is Bethany Daniels." She said, introducing the both of them. She looked at the girl, and noticed her large amount of bags and her rather large trunk. _

_"Lily Evans. Its a pleasure to meet the both of you."_

_"Hogwarts?" Bethany asked, also noting the large trunk on the trolley._

_Lily grinned, 'Perfect, other...witches?' Yes, that was the word. "Yeah, do you know where the platform is?" She asked somewhat timidly, not noticing the two boys go through between the platform._

_"Yeah, just watch Chelsea do it, then you'll see." She grinned, motioning her friend to go. Chelsea nodded her head and started to run and Lily was stunned when all of the sudden, Chelsea ran straight for the wall, but didn't hit the wall like Lily would've expected. She just, disappeared._

_"Well, go on then. Go through at a slight jog, and you'll be fine!" Bethany said, reassuring the girl. _

_So there she went, pushing her trunk, jogging slowly. And before she knew it, she hadn't hit her head, she was through. An enormous red and black steam train, stood, children and teens, and parents wishing their children another great year. Lily noticed the light brunette Chelsea waving her over._

_Then suddenly, Bethany appeared next to her. "Come on Red, lets get going!" She said, walking briskly over to Chelsea, Lily Evans right behind her._

_Once they had found a compartment and bought their sweets, another girl entered the compartment, looking for a place to stay. She had short blonde hair and pretty brown eyes. She looked shy, and spoke softly._

_"Sorry, I was wondering if..."_

_"You could have a place to sit, go right on ahead, we've got room!" Bethany spoke brightly, motioning for the girl to sit down._

_The four soon to be Gryffindor girls became instant friends, each bringing something different to the group, each with their own persona. They spent the train ride giggling and talking about their homes and life before Hogwarts. Chelsea and Bethany were practically like sisters, and introduced the other girls to Quidditch and other things in the wizarding world. Everything they did, was fun and new, and they all perfectly complemented eachother._

Tears ran down Lily's cheeks, and she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was strong and comforting. She looked behind her to see James, messy hair and all.

"Come on Lily, we're gonna go..." He spoke, his voice was forced, pained as if he hated being there. Because he did.

And as they walked off Lily noticed, that one person, wouldn't leave.

Other than the girls, Remus seemed the most pained out of all of them, arguably more than the girls. Remus Lupin had been in love with Bethany Daniels since fifth year. He loved everything about her, and there was so much he had left unsaid. He was never able to tell her that he loved her, or that he was a werewolf. Things he wished so badly he could've said to her, things that he knew, would remain unsaid to her. He didn't want to admit she was gone, because what would that mean? It would mean he would have to live without her, without her smile, her laugh, her kiss.

Remus spoke softly, his voice cracking. "I love you Beth..." He was crying. Remus Lupin felt like he wanted to die. And with those last words, he turned and walked away, falling behind the others.

But this for the seven teens, seemed to be the end of happiness. And for six of these teens, the revenge they wanted, rivaled any revenge or justice felt by six human beings ever. Each said a silent vow, each different. They would vow to get revenge for; Friendship, Love, Truth, Freedom, Justice, and Pain. These six made a vow they planned to keep. Each one of them unknowingly or otherwise would contribute to the downfall of the one called Lord Voldemort.

A/N: WOW! I'm going to post this and see how it turns out. I want the truth, but please don't be too harsh in your reviews, I'm super self conscious about my writing, and I need to see how this turns out! SO review. Give me a critique, whatever. Do you love it, hate it? I'll get the next chapter out soon hopefully. I also need to note that I am aware the story jumps around, but it'll just be this chapter, and then also, unless there are flashbacks, Bethany won't be in the story, only mentioned. Next chapters are staring after the funeral, like beginning of seventh year in case that isn't clear.


End file.
